


Gatekept

by bullshit_butler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post ish apocalypse yknow, Woot I’m writing a whole new multichap even tho I already have one going, its not happy lol, my writing is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: The end of the world was quiet an inevitable thing, indeed. But no one thought it would come this quickly.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> NEW MULTICHAP EVEN THO IM CURRENTLY WORKING ON ONE LOL ENJOY

Everything in life is inevitable, right? It was inevitable when you bombed that math test you never studied for. It was inevitable when that one celebrity died. Everything is inevitable. Everything is planned out. 

That’s why this story is even taking place. 

Two years ago, a horrendous apocalypse swept the Earth, the first wave taking just over 80% of the population. The second wave took another 17 percent of the original 7.8 billion people. The third wave took almost the remaining three percent. It’s estimated that the remainder of people is just under 80 thousand people. Barely anyone has family anymore. What family they might have is made up of people they picked up along the road.

Rootlake, a small, rundown Northern Californian town, didn’t change in appearance at all. It looked like a zombie town even before the apocalypse. It was definitely no longer the joyful town of bustling progress it once was.

In the 50’s and early 60’s, Rootlake was a place for nomads and vagabonds alike to possibly find a home. It was welcome to anyone and everyone all the time. Unfortunately for them, however, the rest of the world decided to catch up and open their eyes. There were better places than the small town. So, Rootlake became forgotten. It was no longer the bright place of magic and excitement. It was just a place of memory by this point. 

The end of the world was quiet an inevitable thing, indeed. But no one thought it would come this quickly.


	2. I Can’t Fucking Stand It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the lovely characters that make up this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COUPLE THINGS 
> 
> I DIDNT INCLUDE A DONT OF DESCRIPTION FOR THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE STORY SO ILL INCLUDE THOSE IN THE END NOTE
> 
> ALSO THIS CHAPTER TITLE IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE SONG x ANA x BY Badflower ALL CHAPTER TITLES ARE GONNA BE SONG LYRICS FYI SO THATS FUN
> 
> TWS FOR SOMETHINGS IDK ANYTHING SPECIFIC THO THERE ARE MENTIONS OF GUNS IN THE LAST SECTION BUT YEAH ENJOY

“Fucking piece of shit” Ezra Marsin muttered as she attempted to dismantle a broken down phone stand. Why they still had them in the small town was beyond her understanding, but she wasn’t really complaining as she liked tampering with the parts. It was her only source of joy since the first apocalyptic wave. That was the wave that took her family.

Just over two years ago, she was trying to get enough money to buy a plane ticket to see her girlfriend. 

Then the apocalypse hit. 

Terrible beings killing everyone in sight. How Ezra had managed to stay alive was baffling to her. Originally from the bustling city of San Francisco, she sought shelter in a broken down MUNI station. She managed to catch a bus that took her as far as the Embarcadero and then ended up making her way to Rootlake. She had never even heard of the town until now. 

The first wave took everything from Ezra. Her innocence, her family, her friends, her love, her life, everything. She didn’t necessarily know where it all went. She had just always assumed it was all destroyed along with everything else. She would cry for hours and hours on end everyday for months. Now, almost two years later, she’s no longer able to shed a tear. 

Two years seemed like too much. Time had seemed to go too quickly. At this point, time wasn’t even measured by months or years anymore. It was either before the apocalypse, during the first wave, during the second, during the third, or during the aftermath. Time was irrelevant to the world. Feelings were irrelevant to the world. 

𝙎𝙝𝙚 was irrelevant to the world.

-

The wind started to pick up, making the straw-like hair of Zac Ozwind stand up at weird angles. The months without any source the of cleaning was really taking a toll on his appearance. This mixed with his lack of sleep and food made him look somewhat like a zombie. The only source of food he had acquired over the last 18 months or more was the scraps of of food left by others and, if he was lucky, he would stumble across a beat up old grocery store that either hadn’t been looted yet, or had been looted or the people who had looted it didn’t take very much for whatever reason. He hadn’t gotten that lucky in about 7 months. 

Zac used to be one to indulge. He would indulge in the tastes of meals that his older brother would make. He would indulge in the scent that always filled his home. He would indulge in any pleasantries that came across him in the first 15 years of his life.

Now, pleasantries were more like finding an old abandoned building to stay in for a couple weeks and less like a new phone or expensive clothes. Those things didn’t matter or even exist anymore. All things that once were considered valuable were now just a waste of time. There was no use for phones when there was no WiFi or data available anywhere. There was no use for new shoes when you would just wear them out in a week from walking all the time. There was no use for new clothes other than feeling clean. And that feeling only lingered for a few hours, maybe a day at most. 

Anything that used to identify a person was all gone. Any discernible features were replaced by weeks and months and years of fear and and maturity that came too fast. Any trademarks you might have were now hidden by dirt and grime. Textures and surfaces were invaded by the bruises and scars of the new world. 

The new world that didn’t care if others lived or died. The new world that only cared if you had something to offer it.

-

Watson Jemmers was a long time patron to things like poverty and a lack of wealth. Since the time he was born, it was donated clothes and trailer parks. Now it was the exact same. The only thing that changed was there was no more sympathy for people like him. Everyone was like him now.

Everyone new the stench of wearing the same clothes for weeks on end. The feeling of not being able to get clean. The earthquake the is constantly happening in your stomach. Everyone was on an even playing field now. There was no sympathy or remorse. No one cared if you didn’t have enough food to eat because neither do they. Not that Watson had seen anyone in years. The last person he saw was his little brother of four years old swept away by the undeniable forces of apocalypse. 

It was the most terrifying thing he’d ever seen. His brother just torn from his grasp and ripped to shreds in front of him. Watson heard his screams. He heard his please. They still haunted him today. It was all he could hear when he went to sleep. And when he woke up. And all throughout the day. He could hear it in the wind that tore through his threadbare ‘sweatshirt’. He could hear it in the roaring waters when he would stumble across a river. It was written in the stars when he would look up at them. Anything and everything reminded him of that fateful day. 

The day that he made the vow to live past this all and live the life his brother should have. That’s how he ended up here. In the small town of Rootlake, California. It didn’t look very different to where he grew up. A small, broken down town with seemingly no one in it. Watson knew the chances of other people being in the dilapidated town were slim to none. While he didn’t really want to have to see anyone, a small little part of him was telling him he was going to.

-

“Please light” Cooper Danzings grumbled as she flicked her broken lighter multiple times. It sparked a lot, giving her false hope, but it never actually lit on fire anymore. “Fuck.” She swore, throwing the painted lighter on the ground hard. All she wanted was some warmth, something she hadn’t experienced in forever.

She had been lucky enough to have at least someone until the end of the second wave. Her best friend, Seb, had been with her since right before the first wave. Her family took him in since his own family refused to let him transition under their roof. Her family was more than willing to take him in with open arms and provide for him and give him a home. That was about three months before the apocalypse.

The first wave took Coopers parents and siblings. The fact that she and Seb survived was a miracle. The only person left in her family that she knew was still alive, not including Seb, was some wine aunt all the way up in Philly. 

The second wave took the rest. 

She cried and cried and cried until she had nothing else left. It took the remainder of her family, her best friends, her motivation, her will to live. Everything was gone. The only thing she had left were the clothes on her back, which at that point weren’t very much either. 

Everything was gone

-

The knifes. The guns. The wasteland that lay at her feet. The aesthetic of it all was amusing to one Amara Costan. 

The ones who shall die, shall die and the ones who shall live, shall live.

The only question is who belongs where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD DIE FOR ZAC PLS ok character descriptions
> 
> Ezra-  
> -omg my little inventor baby  
> -18  
> -She/her(cis)  
> -nerdy lesbian who love(d) her gf(rip to her unnamed gf)  
> -brown hair  
> -fairly tall(5’6-5’7 ish)  
> -dresses like a stereotypical lesbian  
> -brown eyes  
> -light tanned skin  
> -will bitch slap you
> 
> Zac-  
> -MY BABY BOYYYYYYY  
> -I love him so much   
> -18  
> -he/him(ftm) and occasional they/them if ur feeling it  
> -floofy hair(light brown)  
> -dresses like an art gay asf  
> -I mean highkey is an art gay  
> -he’s short (5’4)  
> -hazel eyes  
> -fairly light skin  
> -he loves you unconditionally 
> 
> Watson-  
> -he gives me kind football “not like other popular dudes” guy vibes yknow  
> -but like also he is super humble cuz of his upbringing  
> -18  
> -he/him(cis)  
> -also floofy hair(suuuuuuuper dark brown)  
> -super dark brown eyes  
> -basic white boy skin tone  
> -tall bitch(6’3)  
> -he’ll wear whatever   
> -he says fuck you to gender norms  
> -bi asf  
> -will be your big brother
> 
> Cooper-  
> -OMG MARRY ME  
> -she   
> -18  
> -she/her(cis) but doesnt mind they/them  
> -red hair asf  
> -has the bisexual bob even tho she’s Pan   
> -bright ass green eyes   
> -shes kinda tall (5’6)  
> -dresses like a fucking English major  
> -hot mess™️  
> -I love her for it tho  
> -is your mother
> 
> Amara-  
> -ooooooooh spooky bitch  
> -we’ll learn more ab her I was just feeling dramatic asf when I wrote this  
> -18  
> -she/her(cis)  
> -super long black hair  
> -black eyes  
> -dark skin(she’s Indian in my eyes so yeah)  
> -5’5.7 and she makes people know it  
> -is badass  
> -def not based of one of my friends  
> -will bitch slap some sense into you  
> -runs off caffeine and spite
> 
> THE FACT THAT ZAC IS THE SHORTEST OF THEM ALL I CANT but yeah I’m in love with every single one of them and I will protect them all they are my children lol but I hope you enjoyed feel free to ask me any questions in the comments lol and yeah thx for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sm for reading LOL my sorta posting schedule is gonna be that Imma try and post one chap for every three or so that I write so I’m on top of it yknow LOL tho I might bypass that rule for the next chap as well who knows 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed LOL kudos and comments are always appreciated:)))


End file.
